


Let's Kill Tonight (Human!Sollux x Reader)

by remembertheginger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remembertheginger/pseuds/remembertheginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick oneshot, a challenge for your pride goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Kill Tonight (Human!Sollux x Reader)

Wringing your hands out above you in an attempt to crack your stiff fingers, you sit up straight from your position arched over the top of the couch. “Let me get this straight.  Your dad is out with Karkat’s and Mituna is spending the night with Latula. So we’ve got the house to ourselves.”

  
Sollux nods. “That’th right.” Haha, what a nerd. That loser lisp that is actually really adorable and you’d defend to the death if anyone else made fun of it, yeah. What else are best friends for?

  
“Whose idea was it to leave us alone?” You can’t help but ask. “Because I’ve got an idea, since you know, we both knew I’d end up spending the night.”

  
He waves at you, as if giving you permission to continue. “Very funny. What’th your idea?”

  
“A competition,” you smirk. It’s implied that the subject is video games, since that’s what you two spend ninety percent of your time doing.  
  
“A competition?” Sollux arches one perfect brown eyebrow (what? Perfect? Who said that?), and behind the mirrored glasses, you know that his eyes are narrowed. “Really, (f/n). A competition againtht me.”

  
You cross your arms coolly in retaliation. “You heard me. I’ve got nothing to lose, besides my pride, and I’ve had that taken many a time.” He has a tendency to beat you, at any video game. Which is majorly disappointing, and frustrating. “But here, let’s spice things up with a bet! You can choose the terms, as long as I get to choose the game.”

  
“Fine,” he nods slowly. “Let’th, for the hell of it, thay I agree. My termth, you thaid?” He considers this statement for a moment, as you nod vigorously. “Alright. If I win, you’re doing whatever I thay until noon tomorrow.”  
  


“That’s really broad--” you complain.  
  
  
“You thaid I choothe the termth,” he cuts you off, a little smirk curling the corner of his mouth; and it takes everything you’ve got not to smack it off his face. “That ith my term if I win. And if you win, you can have the thame. I’ll do whatever you thay until noon tomorrow. Deal?”  
  
  
You nod reluctantly. “Deal.” You shake hands on it, just to ensure that you both will abide by the terms. “Let’s see, do you trust me enough to not make a contract?”

 

At this, Sollux just rolls his eyes. “You’re dumb. What game do you want?”

 

Rather than responding, you grab Mario Kart off his huge shelf of games, holding it up with a small smile. Little does he know, you’ve been honing your skills, so you’re guaranteed to win. “Alright, Sol. Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

***

 

Two hours later, you stare numbly at the flat-screen television that proclaims Sollux the winner. Your mouth hangs open ever so slightly as you try to process this loss. In the background, you can hear your friend yelling, “Haha! Fucking thuck it, (l/n)! Captor winth it all!”

 

Not secured by the wrist strap, the Wii remote slips out of your hand, and you can feel tears building in your eyes. Rather than facing him like this, you stand quickly and turn around, making a break for the bathroom and gently shutting the door. You barely lock it before you slide down the painted white wood, quiet, hiccupping sobs making their way from your lips into the open air.

 

Nothing happens. Wow, fantastic. He probably thinks you had to take a piss or something. You count the minutes spent waiting, watching the clock on your phone tick by, and try to collect yourself. It’s a full six minutes before you hear his heavy footsteps up the wooden stairs, then knock on the door. “(f/n)? You okay?”

 

Holy shit, the sound of his still-smug-yet-somehow-concerned voice makes you start crying again. And this isn’t some light, fairy-tale crying; this is full-out weeping, snot-dripping-from-your-nose and cheeks-sore-from-hands-rubbing-them crying. What the actual fuck? Even though your pride is gone, it’s not a big deal, and it’s not like your self-esteem has been totally smashed. Well, maybe it has...

 

You finally remember to respond to him. “F-fine!” The break in your voice makes things even worse, and you just sob a little harder, a little louder.

 

“Open the goddamn door, or I’m getting the key,” Sollux threatens.

 

Reaching up without looking, you fumble at the lock, eventually just letting your hand slide down the doorknob and hear that unlock it. He tries to open it, but hits you immediately, and you let out a surprised sound that’s somewhere between a laugh and a moan.

 

“Oh god,” you can hear that his eyes are wide, from the way the words are half-whispered, and how he pauses before stepping around you, to come in front of you and crouch. “(f/n), I’m thorry... I didn’t know it wath thuch a big deal to you...”

 

“I didn’t either,” you shake your head a little, sniffling. “Can I have a tissue? I feel like shit.”

 

Instead of handing you one, he gives you the whole box from on top of the toilet, then puts the trash can right next to you. “If it maketh you feel any better, I had to work fucking hard to beat you.”

 

That does make you feel a little better, actually. Your practice wasn’t in vain. “Yeah,” you nod, then blow your nose hard before continuing. “It does, for some reason.” Then you wince. “I guess this means you won the bet, then.”

 

Sollux waves it off. “Forget it. We’re doing whatever getth you in a better mood, got it?”

 

“Sure,” you nod, pushing yourself to standing; unfortunately, you’re a little shaky when you stand: a result of the headache that always comes after sobbing your fucking heart out. “First of all would probably be getting a glass of water.”

 

“Go downthtairth,” the brunet rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling a little. “I’ve got it. I think I’ve got one of KK’th romcomth that he made me watch with him and forgot to take back, if you wanna put that in.”

 

Your tread down the stairs is light, making no noise, not even on the second-to-last step that always creaks, unless you put your weight exactly in the center. Which is exactly what you do, then plop down on the couch like it’s your own, leaving Sollux to put the movie in himself. You’re already feeling better, but it’s not often you get this sort of delicate treatment-- and let’s be honest, you enjoy the hell out of this-- and you’re going to make the most out of it.

 

***

 

Four and a half hours and three movies later, it’s about two in the morning; you guys have broken out everything-- soda, popcorn, the works. And let me, as the author and narrator say, you two still haven’t been able to keep yourselves fully awake.

 

The lights are low, and you are sprawled across Sollux’s lap in a camisole tanktop and shorts: your pajamas. He’s down to nothing but his boxers, which would probably be awkward if it weren’t for the fact that you two are the best of friends and practically nothing fazes you.

 

Even so, when you wiggle a little and feel something hard, you freeze. “Sollux, what the hell am I feeling?”

 

“The remote,” he answers sleepily. “No bonerth here, thorry.”

 

You nod a little, closing your eyes and sitting yourself into a more upright position, next to him rather than on him. His arm immediately goes around you, pulling you close, and you’re glad for the heat radiating off him. “That’s okay,” you yawn. “It’d probably be--” another yawn interrupts your speech-- “sorta awkward otherwise. I mean, I’d appreciate the sentiment of you finding me hot enough for that, but... yeah.”

 

“Shut up, (f/n), you’re embarathing yourthelf.”

 

“Rude,” you stick your tongue out lazily. “Truth or truth, go.”

 

It takes only a moment for him to come up with a question. “Would you rather give up cake for a year, or kith ten fish? Mind you, you’ve got no idea where thothe fish have been,” Sollux adds ominously.

 

You roll your eyes. “Fish, easy.” You’ve done it before, you’ll do it again.

 

“Okay, firtht of all, ew,” he scrunches his face up, probably imagining this scenario. “Thecond of all, you need a quethtion for me.”

 

“Give me a sec,” you complain, yawning again. “Hm. Let’s get serious, do you like anyone?” This is a good question, it doesn’t invade the privacy too much.

 

“Yeth,” he nods once. “Who do you have a crush on?”

 

After the moment it takes to process those words, your eyes open rather quickly. “That’s a little personal.”

 

“Anthwer the damn quethtion, (f/n),” Sollux rubs his eyes, sounding more bored than annoyed, like you’d expect him to be.

 

“Someone in our friend group,” you say, then cut him off before he can talk. “I answered the damn question, now let me ask you one. Who do you like?”

 

“Altho thomeone in our friend group,” he responds. “We can keep doing thith all night, or you can give me a name. Trutht me, it can’t be that bad.”

 

Your heartbeat has been increasing in nervous anticipation, and you’re sort of hot and clammy at the same time, like you’ve got a fever-- but surely that’s not the case, because you were fine two seconds ago.

 

Sollux frowns. “You’re blushing. Jutht thpit it out!”

 

“Well,” you stammer, “he’s sort of an asshole, even to me. But I don’t mind it, because he’s also funny, and caring, and sweet underneath all the ego.” Shit, that sounds like Karkat at the moment, or even Eridan. “And he’s tall,” that rules out Karkat, “and skinny as a string bean,” that rules out Eridan, “and I am sitting with him right now.”

 

Making a face that looks like he’s considering this answer, Sollux nods after a moment. “That’th good. I like that anthwer.”

 

You glare up at him. “You can’t just leave me hanging like that! Do you like me back or not?”

 

“Yeah,” the brunet sighs. “Yeah, I do. I really like you and everything about you, your thtupid gorgeouth fathe and the way you thomehow put up with me no matter what, and everything in between.”

 

“That’s... great...” you murmur, sinking back against him as you drift off to sleep. God only knows how tired you were.

  
Smiling a little and brushing your hair out of your face, Sollux closes his eyes too, knowing in the morning he can make you kiss him, although hopefully you won’t protest-- exactly what he wants.


End file.
